transformers_robots_in_disguise_season_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Autobots VS Scuzzard
Under the bridge in a marsh,a vulturish Decepticon breaks out of his stasis pod deposted there after the Alchemor crash. Bumblebee is sparring with Sideswipe and Strongarm at the Scrapyard but start to get annoyed when the two younger Autobot start bickering as usual. Russell turns up,feeling lonely since his friends have gone away for Spring Break. To try and cheer him up,the Autobot start to play a game of Lob Ball,using Fixit as a ball itself,which ends up in a mess and Bumblebee has to save Fixit from being badly hurt. Denny comes out,all excited about his old friend having some rare pinball machines for him and he takes Russell with him to pick them up. Elsewhere,one of the missing stasis pods opens up,releasing Scuzzard. He's immediately hungry and finds a liking to the taste of some junk around him. Later,Denny and Russell have picked up the pinball machines. They encountered Scuzzard as he lands on top of their pickup truck. The humans drive the pickup truck away so that they can get away from the other innocent humans in the city. During the chase,one of the pinball machines is let loose and smash on the ground. Scuzzard goes after the trash allowing the humans to leave for now. They make it back to the Scrapyard where they inform the Autobots about the Decepticon,whom Fixit managed to identify for them from the ship's manifest and explain that he's a Scavengebot named Scuzzard who gain power from eating matter but his personal taste makes him like trash more than others. Fixit managed to track down the Decepticon and Bumblebee,Sideswipe and Strongarm head out to take him down. Sideswipe manages to get Scuzzard's attention when he finds him going after some junk at the arcade and leads him toward the other Autobots. Sideswipe manage to use a nearby forest as some cover to make it harder for Scuzzard to just pick him up and take him away,forcing him to land and fight Sideswipe in the forest,soon accompanied by his teammates. The Autobots manage to defeat and capture Scuzzard and head back to base. Back at base,Grimlock start playing football with Russell,when he accidentally knocks into a stasis pod,which released Filch. On the way back to the base,Filch intercepts the Autobots,seeing them as shiny and manage to free Scuzzard,planning to add him in her collection. The Autobots head out to recapture them. Scuzzard struggle from Filch's grasp by biting her foot and the two Decepticons start flying around,causing some damage during their own little skirmish between them. Bumblebee and his team arrive and interrupt the battle by joining in themselves. During the battle,the groundbridge opens up and Drift come through,joining the battle as well,defeating both Scuzzard and Filch. They recaptured them and placed them back in their cells.Drift informs the team that he found an Energon deposit during his solo mission for them to gather up for their own uses,which makes the team even happier. Bumblebee tells the team that their teamwork in this mission was vital for their success and he's proud of them and he's sure Optimus would be too. Reason this was scrapped is unknown,though it might have been a fun episode to watch. Category:Lost Media Category:Lost episodes